


This can't be real

by orphan_account



Category: SheZow, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Guy doesn't care to change that...yet.., Marked F/F because Connine doesn't know that She is actually a He, No stupid puns because im bad at those, Pre-Relationship, first time crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connie never considered herself bisexual, that is, until, she met the lady in pink; SheZow.





	This can't be real

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify; things might not be totally accurate because I haven't watched SheZow since it last aired. I might rewatch later but,, ugh.

               Transferring to a new school wasn't that eventful; she'd probably transferred to hundreds of schools in her short lifetime.

But this time, it was... odd.... Where she was moving was... _odd_.. There was lots of talk about the town being attacked by monsters, giant robots, and super villains? Was this place right out of a comic book? And not to mention; it had a cape wearing superhero named  _SheZow_ , who had comic books made after her. Connie wonder if she'd stepped right into the fifth dimension or was she just dreaming and when she saw a giant robot coming right after her...

_Damn, she really hoped she was dreaming--_

Now, here's something.

Connie never considered herself bisexual, that is, until, she met the lady in pink; SheZow.

She was nearly crushed by a giant robot until she heard a strange shout. 

"Laser lipstick!" 

So strange, she didn't really know if she was insane of not. Luckily, though, after hearing that shout the robot exploded into tiny pieces. Maybe Connie wasn't insane after all. When the smoke eventually faded, that's when she saw _her_.

"This can't be real," Was the first thing she said when she saw the respected, cape wearing hero, "I have to be dreaming."

SheZow was looking right at her; her raven hair shining in the blazing sun. She looked ridiculous, Connie wanted to say, but that wasn't true. She looked beautiful, kind. Connie was in complete awe. 

Now really. 

Connie never considered herself bisexual, that is, until, she met the lady in pink; SheZow.

"Are you okay?"

The hero in pink gently offered her hand with the most softest smile Connie had ever seen. She eagerly grabbed her hand, she imagined, through that glove how soft it felt. "I'm fine, now that you're here." She didn't know why she said that. But she somehow would say that until her dying days.

SheZow chuckled, "Don't go falling for me now."

 _Too late,_ were the words in Connie Maheswaran's head.

 

 


End file.
